


Fire and Lightning

by Cadi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadi/pseuds/Cadi
Summary: Snippets of Kaaras Adaar/Dorian Parvus





	Fire and Lightning

Inquisitor Adaar always rides out on the battle-nug. It’s surprisingly agile for a creature of such size and power, and it makes an impression. Besides, he can’t help but feel a kinship with the beast - huge, horned, and far more amiable than anyone ever gives them credit for.

Dorian can’t stand it - or so he claims. “I can’t be seen with this great lump,” he’ll say, every time. “It’s so inelegant.”

“Yes, but what about the nug?” Adaar will reply, ducking immediately to avoid whatever the other mage hurls at him.

Strange how a thrown boot can feel like love.


End file.
